Godric Gryffindor
Godric Gryffindor, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was hailed from a moor which is now known as Godric's Hollow a small West Country village. Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to the Sorting Hat. He also was the most in favour of allowing Muggle-borns into the school. He was initially a close friend of Salazar Slytherin, but over time their friendship deteriorated; though never stated, it is likely that the two's differing views on Muggle-borns may have been part of the reason for the split. Relics and sword.]] His known relics are a goblin-made sword, adorned with rubies, and the Sorting Hat. The two items share a particular bond; whenever a "true Gryffindor" needs it, the Sword will let itself be pulled out of the hat. Godric's sword was capable of acquiring powers from those it had slain and thus was imbued with venom from Harry Potter's defeat of the Basilisk, making it suitable as a tool for destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes: Albus Dumbledore used it to destroy Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Ron Weasley used it to eliminate Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Neville Longbottom used it to kill Nagini. Wizard of the Month Gryffindor was named the July 2007 "Wizard of the Month" on Rowling's website. "One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godric Gryffindor was the most accomplished duelist of his time, an enlightened fighter against Muggle-discrimination and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat." Behind the scenes .]] *J.K. Rowling once jokingly stated that if Godric Gryffindor was still alive: he would be the Giant Squid that lives in Hogwarts lake, that would make him the biggest Animagus (and, quite possibly, the oldest) in the Wizarding World. At the eleventh hour of each night the Squid would transform back into Gryffindor, who would wander the school grounds before returning to his Squid form. It should be noted that Rowling was sarcastically trying to make a point, so obviously this statement is not considered canon. *Godric Gryffindor is the only founder who is not mentioned to have any descendants, although for a time it was speculated that Harry Potter himself was a descendant of Gryffindor either through James Potter or possibly through a line of Squib to James' wife Lily Evans. However, this theory was later debunked by J.K. Rowling in an interviewhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm. Etymology The name Godric is Anglo-Saxon in form, and can have several meanings, including, "he who rules with God" or "he who rules well". His surname is a reference to the half-lion magical beast, the Griffin. Furthermore, the last part of his surname, "dor", comes of the French d'or, "made from gold", "golden", which is one of the colours of his Hogwarts House. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Wizard of the Month'' Notes and references Kategorie: British individuals Kategorie:Chocolate Frog Cards Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie:Hogwarts founders Kategorie:Males Kategorie:Wizard of the Month Kategorie:Wizards